mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clay Guida vs. Rafael Dos Anjos
Rafael Dos Anjos broke his jaw in the first round and was forced to submit due to the injury late in the third round. The Fight The first round began. Guida refused the glove touch. Dos Anjos landed an uppercut. Four thirty-five. Guida looks fast with good head movement though. He landed an inside leg kick and dodged a high kick. Dos Anjos partially blocked a high kick, the foot hit the face. Four fifteen. Dos Anjos landed a big inside leg kick. Guida blocked a high switch kick. Guida landed a counter right and broke Dos Anjos's jaw. Four minutes. Dos Anjos landed an inside leg kick. Guida checked an inside leg kick. Three thirty-five. Guida stuffed a double to the clinch. Three fifteen left. The crowd chanted 'Guida'. Guida kneed the leg. Again. Three minutes left. Dos Anjos was stuffing a single. Two thirty-five. He kept stuffing it. Dos Anjos landed a downward elbow. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Dos Anjos broke kneeing the body. Dos Anjos missed a knee and a high kick. One thirty-five left as Guida checked an inside leg kick and ate a left hand. Guida stuffed a double and they broke with one fifteen. Guida blocked a high kick nicely. One minute. Dos Anjos landed an inside leg kick. He missed a high kick. Dos Anjos landed an uppercut and got a double. Thirty-five. Guida struggled to hit the switch. Fifteen left. Dos Anjos landed a right hand and a knee to the body on the way up and they broke. The first round ended. 'Can you not bite down?' Dos Anjos's corner asked him. The second round began. They circled light on their feet. Dos Anjos landed a checked inside leg kick. He missed a high kick. Four thirty-five. Guida missed a Superman punch. Guida missed a flying knee with four fifteen. 'LET'S GO GUIDA!' chants. Four minutes as Dos Anjos landed an inside leg kick and ate a counter right. Guida stuffed a double to the clinch. Dos Anjos landed a body shot inside and they broke with three thirty-five. Guida landed a right hand. Three fifteen remaining. Three minutes. Dos Anjos landed an inside leg kick. Two thirty-five as Dos Anjos landed an inside leg kick, a blocked high kick, a blocked front kick as well. Two fifteen. Guida got a big double to guard. Dos Anjos worked rubber guard immediately with two minutes. Guida pulled out to avoid a possible omoplata attempt. One thirty-five. Guida passed to half-guard. Dos Anjos regained full guard. One fifteen. Guida passed to half-guard again. One minute. Guida was trying to pass. He landed a few body shots. He was bleeding all over the chest there. Thirty-five. Guida was trying to pass using the instep. 'Shoulder pressure!' his corner yelled. Dos Anjos regained guard with fifteen and worked for rubber guard. He landed a pair of elbows from the bottom. The second round came to an end. Guida burped loudly. 'Be on top of him and you're going to win this round,' they told Dos Anjos. 'There's no problem. One more round, let's go.' The third round began. Guida was aggressive early. Dos Anjos landed a counter left. Four thirty-five. Dos Anjos missed an uppercut after slipping. Four fifteen left. Guida shot for a double. Dos Anjos stuffed it. Guida worked for a single in the clinch. Four minutes as Guida got a big double-leg slam to half-guard. He was using the instep once again and using shoulder pressure on that broken jaw repeatedly. He kneed the body and again and again. Three thirty. 'Shoulder pressure!' Three fifteen. Guida used more shoulder pressure and Dos Anjos tapped. Dos Anjos stood, Guida tried to help him up, Dos Anjos shoved him away though.